


Payback (A Female Green Arrow Story)

by 18GryffindorBrat



Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: #originalcharacterdeath, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18GryffindorBrat/pseuds/18GryffindorBrat
Summary: Meet Mya, cousin of Oliver Queen. Everyone has assumed that Ra's al Ghul has killed Oliver Queen. Mya steps up to take Oliver's place as the Green Arrow. She, along with the help of Team Arrow, battle a new threat to Starling City, When the fight gets personal, will Mya take extreme measures to enact revenge, or will she be the hero that Starling City needs?





	Payback (A Female Green Arrow Story)

Everyone knows the story of how Oliver Queen was assumed to be dead after The Queen's Gambit went down in the Pacific Ocean. They also know how instead of dying, he actually managed to survive on an island in the middle of nowhere. Some people also know that Oliver is a vigilante that goes by the name of the Green Arrow. But this isn't Oliver's story. It's mine.

By now, you may be wondering who I am. Allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Mya Queen, cousin of Oliver and Thea Queen. I may not have been stranded on "a hell-like island," as my dear cousin puts it, but I've been through my own personal hell. 

I recently lost the love of my life, Matthew Thompson. But he didn't die of natural causes. No, he was murdered.  Even worse, if it weren't for me trying to play the hero in Ollie's absence, Matt would still be alive . 

By now, you must be wondering what happened. Well, in order to do that, I'll have to start at the beginning...


End file.
